Warmth Feeling
by Takemy Usuy Minamoto
Summary: las noches de verano eran las favoritas de kenma aunque el calor no sea de su agrado. historia basada en el tema: Samashi - warmth feeling


Eran cerca de las 8, el calor había disminuido y poco a poco el sol iba cambiando lugar con la luna dando paso a la noche, las prácticas de bokuto habían terminado hace unos momentos y ambos se dirigían al departamento, el verano no era su época favorita, traspiraba mucho y su cabello largo no ayudaba a esto, pero si había algo bueno que pudiera sacar de aquella temporada seria las noches.

Eran hermosas y tardaban en llegar, aprovechar la tranquilidad que gozaban en la cuidad por las vacaciones, usar ropa suelta y cómoda sin tener que pensar que podrías pescar un resfriado, comer helados mientas ambos se quedan sentados en el balcón admirando la llegada de esta. Cosas tan sencillas pero que a kenma le producían una sensación agradable en su pecho

Si le preguntaran a kenma como llego a aquella situación tendría que buscar en sus recuerdos de la adolescencia cuando lo conoció, alto y de cuerpo trabajado, la estrella del fukurodani lo había segado con tanto brillo a su alrededor. Kuroo se encargó de presentarlos adecuadamente después de terminar aquel primer partido de práctica que jugo contra ellos.

Intercambiaron números a escondida por la insistencia kotaro alegando que sería un secreto entre ellos, a kenma no le gusto al comienzo aquello pero acepto tras la insistencia excesiva del más grande, Luego de eso las cosas entre ellos dos se volvieron extrañas, se frecuentaban de vez en cuando y disfrutaban de la compañía el otro, se escribían mucho luego del entrenamiento y antes de dormir, la mayoría de las veces kotaro comenzaba la conversación relatándole su día, kenma no era alguien muy sociable así que agradecía el que bokuto si lo fuera, porque siempre tenía algo que decir y no había silencios incomodos entre ellos, bokuto era ese tipo de persona que podía levantarte el ánimo sin darse cuenta y esto lo ayudo mucho. Porque con el parecía que todo podía salir bien.

A sí que al darse cuenta que se había enamorado del ase del fukurodani no tuvo miedo al decírselo, porque sabía que bo era alguien que no dejaría de lado a un amigo solo por ese tipo de cosas, así que se armó de valor y decidió confesar sus sentimientos en la graduación de este, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando bokuto correspondió sus sentimientos.

Y de eso fue 3 años ya, ahora ambos Vivian en un departamento cerca de la universidad de bokuto y no tan lejos de la suya. Su vida eran tan tranquila, su mayores preocupaciones eran aprobar los exámenes, alentar a bokuto en los partidos y cuidar de su alimentación a base de lo poco que estaba aprendiendo a cocinar, porque el encargado originalmente de cocinar era el mayor pero sus prácticas últimamente se estaban volviendo muy pesadas por lo que apenas ponía un pie en el departamento iba directamente a la cama, muchas veces lo tuvo que levantar a media noche para que comiera. Cualquiera diría que la vida de kenma era aburrida y monótona pero para él era descubrir algo nuevo de su pareja cada día.

— ¿Kenken quieres que hoy cocine yo?—bo sabía que las últimas semanas no había estado tan presente como querría así que quería compensar a su novio por la falta de mimos.

—En realidad estaba pensando en preparar Udon…akaashi me estuvo enseñando—los ojos de bokuto brillaron ante tal confesión, su kenma enserio estaba aprendiendo a cocinar para él, de solo pensar en ese su mundo se volvió de rosa.

Abrazo al menor y lo estrujo contra el— ¡mi kenken es tan lindo!—no se negó ante tal muestra de efecto porque hace años se acostumbró a su forma de ser.

Pasaron por una tienda y compraron helado para más tarde, Llegaron al apartamento donde bokuto fue a bañarse mientras el cocinaba para comer lo antes posible, en la mañana ya había dejado un par de cosas preparadas para así llegar y que su bo comiera temprano. No tardo mucho y no por suerte no tuvo muchas complicaciones, las clases de cocina de akaashi habían servido.

Tuvo la cena servida justo cuando bokuto salió de bañarse, podía llegar a tardar horas si quisiera pero al parecer hoy no.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y agradecieron la comida, tuvieron una charla amena sobre las clases del rubio y el entrenamiento del más alto, a él solo le faltaba dos años para terminar su carrera de diseño gráfico y a bokuto solo uno para el profesorado de educación Física aunque su futuro estaba en el seleccionado nacional prefería tener un título.

— ¡Kenken la cena te salió deliciosa!— bokuto terminaba tu plato y alzo sus pulgares en signo de aprobación —yo voy a lavar los platos así que tu quédate tranquilo—kotaro comenzó a levantar la mesa los platos sucios, dirigiéndose a la cocina para lavarlos.

El solo se quedó sentado en la mesa revisando su celular un rato hasta que pudo ver salir a bo de la cocina con la bolsa que contenía los helados que habían comprado antes, sin decir alguna palabra ambos se fueron al balcón a sentarse y ver el cielo no tan estrellado gracias a la contaminación, abrieron sus helados y en un licencio tranquilo ambos disfrutaron de la noche.

Si le preguntaran a kenma que es lo que más le gustaba del verano el respondería sin lugar a dudas el estar con bokuto en aquel balcón.

—Bo— korato lo miro fijamente esperando escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle—amo estar contigo—dijo aquello con tanta facilidad, pensar que eso le había contado su tiempo hace años era una locura pero aprendió a ser más suelto con bo

Se quedaron un rato mirándose, sintió que sus manos eran tomadas por unas más grandes y sus labios aprisionados por otros, los besos de kotaro eran lentos pero dulces.

—Te amo kenma— lo volvió a besar pero esta vez mordiendo un poco su labio inferior—no sé si algún día pueda decir con todas las palabras lo que siento por ti—

—Yo tampoco creo poder expresar con palabras lo que siento bo—

En aquel balcón se podía ver a dos chicos sentados compartiendo un helado y dirigiéndose miradas cómplices mientras hablaban


End file.
